


7. Unidentified Planet

by eaintdarkside



Series: Chulu Code #15 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Star Trek AOS in the Darkness 다음 시간대의 이야기<br/>2. 미확인 행성에 발이 묶인 커크와 스팍을 구하기 위해 술루가 셔틀을 가지고 내려갑니다.<br/>3. Time Warp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 체콥술루 15제의 7번째 이야기.  
> 2\. 이번편은 T등급이예요. E는 다음부터...

온실에서 체크할 샘플 리스트를 막 입력시키며 술루는 열린 문 안으로 들어갔다. 새하얀 리프트 안에는 부끄러운 듯 웃어보이는 녹색 눈의 항해사가 있었다.

“안녕하세요, 미슷터 쑬루.”  
“좋은 아침.”

씩 웃고는 패드로 시선을 돌린다. 체콥이 우물쭈물하며 보고있는게 느껴졌지만 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그것보단 당장 오늘 확인하고 싶었던 식물의 상태 체크가 더 중요했다. 아니, 정확히 표현하자면 술루는 체콥의 사적인 관심에 되도록 응하고 싶지 않았다.

5년 예정의 항해에 들어선지 1년이 지나간다. 그 사이 여러가지 일이 있었다. 앞으로도 더 있을테다. 술루는 그 안에서 자신이 해야 할 일과 해야만 하는 일에 좀 더 집중하고 싶었다. 떠벌리고 다니진 않았지만 그는 함장을 목표로 일하고 있었고, 지금의 모습에 만족하고 싶지 않았던 탓이다. 

파벨 체콥 소위가 싫으냐고 묻는다면 그건 아니다. 그는 좋은 남자다. 유능하고, 재능있으며, 천재적이다. 매력적이기도 하다. 체콥과의 연애를 상상해보지 않은것은 아니다. 아마 풋풋하고 달콤한 시간을 보낼 수 있겠지. 하지만 술루는 그런것보단 좀 더 미래지향적인 일에 자신을 투자하고 싶었다. 연애는 함장이 된 후에 해도 늦지 않을테니까.

이내 문이 열리고 밝은 브릿지가 나타난다. 술루는 안으로 들어가며 시원스레 미소지었다.

“좋은 아침 입니다.”  
“안녕하세요 미스터 술루. 체콥 굿모닝?”  
“네, 안녕하쎄요!”

자리에 앉아 계기를 확인하는데 오른편에서 시선이 느껴진다. 늘상 있는 일인지라 술루는 말없이 데이터를 점검했다. 자리에 없는 동안 쌓인 자료를 살피고 현재 위치를 파악한다. 다행히 함선은 지정한 경로대로 잘 움직이고 있었다. 통상 공간의 항해였기 때문에 그는 인근의 항성과 행성의 상태, 블랙홀과 과거 탐사기록의 유무 등을 체크했다.

“깹틴 온 더 브릿지!”

술루는 의자를 빙글 돌렸다. 블론디의 훤칠한 함장이 섬큼성큼 들어섰고, 까만 의자에 앉는다.

“좋은 아침! 술루. 상황 보고해.”  
“현재 0450-2 리포트의 경로대로 순항중입니다. 인근에 위험물에 대한 경고는 없습니다만, 탐사 기록이 미비해 주의하는 편이 좋겠습니다. 엔진, 실드, 주 동력장치 모두 이상 없습니다.”  
“좋아. 오늘도 재미없을거란 소리군.”

눈썹을 들어올리는 조타수를 보며 커크가 입을 비죽였다.

“이게 희소식이 될진 모르겠지만, 저희 경로에 예정에 없던 행성이 있습니다. 거리가 멀어 생명반응은 확인할 수 없고, 과거 기록도 없습니다. 어떻게 할까요?”

반사적으로 커크의 몸이 앞으로 쏠렸다. 술루는 잠시 그의 눈에서 뭔가 희번득하는것을 본 듯한 기분이 들었다.

“예스! 흥미진진한데! 도착 예정 시간은?”  
“27분 후입니다.”  
“좋아. 준비하자 스팍.”

이성적인 벌칸의 얼굴을 일그러뜨리는 드문 재주를 가진 함장은 손바닥을 부비며 부함장을 올려다봤다. 

 

 

브릿지의 사람들은 모니터를 주시하고 있었다. 갈색과 회색, 검은색으로 뒤엉킨 색의 행성은 고른 구형이 아니었고, 소행성이라 불러도 좋을 정도로 작았다. 그러기엔 그냥 무시하고 지나갈수도 없었는데, 내부에서 독특한 전자파가 간헐적으로 방출되고 있던 탓이었다.

“행성 내 생명 반응 없습니다.”  
“전자파의 파형이 독특합니다. 통신이나 어떤 의도를 가진 전파는 아닙니다.”  
“행성 전면에서 강한 자기장이 방출되고 있습니다.”

커크가 이야기했다.

“내려가보자.”

스팍은 양 손을 허리 뒤에 올린 채 느리지만 딱딱한 어조로 대꾸했다.

“이런 케이스의 행성을 발견한 경우가 드물기 때문에 좀 더 시간을 두고 관찰하는 쪽이 로지컬합니다.”  
“봐, 대기도 있잖아? 생명 반응은 제론데 대기가 있다? 재밌지 않아? 원시 행성이 만들어지는 모습을 우리 두 눈으로 볼 수 있는 좋은 기회가 될지도 모른다고. 내지는 어떤 함선도 발견 못한 희귀한 곳일수도 있고.”

커크는 자리에서 일어섰다.

“스팍 따라와.”  
“하지만, 캡틴. 행성 데이터가…”  
“가서 확인하면 되지! 술루.”  
“예, 캡틴.”

몸을 돌리자 눈을 반짝이며 커크가 빠르게 명령했다.

“내려가있는 동안 임시 함장을 맡아줘.”  
“알겠습니다.”

 

 

첫 단추는 별로 순조롭지 못했다. 전송실에 선 두 사람은 당혹스러워하는 크루의 얼굴을 보면서 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 전송기가 동작하려다가 멈췄기 때문이다.

“왜 그래?”  
“아뇨… 그게…”

크루는 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“정확하진 않지만 행성 표면의 전자파가 전송기 작동을 방해하는 것 같습니다.”

스팍이 이야기한다.

“역시 미확인된 곳은 위험합니다. 캡틴, 재고를...”  
“한 번 더 해보고 안되면 그러자. 다시 해봐.”  
“알겠습니다.”

불만스러운 표정의 부함장을 올려다보곤 커크가 씩 웃었다. 늘 이런식이라 어떻게든 제어해주려고 하지만 그런 컨트롤이 쉽게 먹혔다면 이러고 있지도 않았을테다. 스팍은 머리가 아파오는 걸 느끼며 금빛 선이 눈 앞을 감싸는 것을 조용히 지켜봤다.

 

 

“들려?”  
-네, 캡틴. 들립니다.  
“좋아. 샘플 체취해 갈테니 너흰 구경이나 하라고.”

두 사람은 울퉁불퉁한 지평선을 관찰했다. 공기는 좀 매케했지만 숨쉬는데는 불편하지 않았다. 커크는 가벼운 발걸음으로 언덕을 내려왔다. 주변은 온통 뾰족한 돌 투성이었다. 바닥에 깔린것이 아닌, 윗쪽으로 솟아오른 류의. 커크는 바위앞에 다가가 그것을 자세히 관찰했다.

“금속? 암석?”

표면을 긁으며 스팍이 대답했다.

“금속에 가까운 것 같군요.”

그리곤 샘플로 쓸만한 작은 덩어리를 쪼갤 수 없다는 걸 깨닫고 근처를 두리번거리기 시작했다. 커크가 손가락으로 먼 곳을 가리킨다.

“저기 봐. 저거 뭐지?”

저 멀리 뿌연 안개가 떠올랐다 가라앉는 것이 보였다.

“...바람… 같습니다만.”  
“바람치곤 세보이는데.”

풀 한포기 보이지 않는 삭막한 지평선을 바라본다. 순간 땅이 흔들렸다. 커크가 휘청인다. 스팍의 큰 손이 함장의 어깨를 세게 붙들었다. 위험을 감지한 두 사람은 재빨리 뒤쪽의 언덕으로 달렸다. 지지할만한 돌출 부위를 붙들고 뒤돌아 본 커크와 스팍은 어이없는 얼굴이 되고 말았다.

회색 먼지바람과 함께 주변을 까맣게 물들이며 나타난 회오리 바람. 동시에 강력한 전자파가 발생해 통신에 잡음이 끼기 시작했다.

소형 단말을 꺼낸 스팍이 걱정스런 목소리로 이야기한다.

“강한 전자파입니다. 이대로라면 장비 파손은 물론 전송에도 문제가 생길 듯 합니다.”  
“도대체 저건 뭐야!?”  
“알 수 없습니다.”

그리곤 스팍이 입매를 단단히 굳힌 채 항의했다.

“그래서 말씀드렸잖습니까. 행성 데이터가 부족하니 선관찰 후탐사가 로지컬하다고요.”

더 이상 시간을 끌어봤자 목숨만 위태로워질 것 같아서 커크는 한숨쉬며 커뮤니케이터를 열었다.

“안되겠는걸. 귀환한다. 전송해줘.”  
-알겠습니다.

강한 바람에 머리가 흩날린다. 그 자리에 서서 움직이지 않던 두 사람은 시간이 지나도 아무 반응이 없자 서로를 바라봤다.

“이봐 어떻게 된 거야?”  
-죄송합니다. 전송장치가 말을 듣지 않아요.  
“어떻게 좀 해봐. 우리 돌풍에 날아갈지도 모른다고.”

함교에서 상황을 보던 술루가 끼어들었다.

“캡틴, 브릿지입니다.”  
-어떻게 된거야?  
“행성 전체에 강한 전자파가 감지되고 있습니다. 그 탓에 통신장비와 전송장치에 이상이 생겼습니다.”  
-얼마나 기다려야 할까?  
“확답해드리기 어렵습니다. 미스터 스캇이 직접 전송실에서 시스템을 살피고 있습니다.”  
-여기 바람이 빌어먹게 강해. 꼭…

커크는 온 지면을 쓸어버릴 것처럼 부는 바람을 보며 그 단어를 떠올렸다. 전자폭풍. 그리곤 이내 고개를 젓는다. 

-여튼 빨리 고쳐봐. 스팍이 추워해.

눈썹을 끌어올리며 커크를 노려보는 부함장을 향해 그는 낄낄대며 웃었다.

 

 

두번째 단추도 잘못 끼워지고 있었다. 스캇은 대체 왜 저런곳에 내려가 크루들을 고생시키는거냐면서 투덜대고 있었지만 필사적으로 장비를 살피는 중이었다. 체콥도 함교에서 시스템을 체크했지만 여전히 작동 되지 않았다.

지표면의 바람은 간헐적으로 불었다 멈추었다를 반복하고 있었다. 더불어 지진의 빈도가 늘어나고 있었기 때문에 술루는 자신이 직접 셔틀을 가지고 내려가는 편이 좋겠다고 이야기했다.

“쩌는… 동의 못합니다, 미슷터 쑬루.”  
“그럼 어떻게 함장님을 전송시킬건데.”  
“이 거리에서 함썬의 전송장치에 영향을 미친다면, 셔틀이 접근했을 경우 해당 기체에 반영될 직접적인 충격도 만만찮을껍니다.”  
“그러니까 함장님은 어떻게 해야하냐고.”  
“미슷터 쑬루가 직접 내려가는 건 위험하다는 겁니다.”  
“기각이야.”

술루는 일그러진 얼굴의 항해사를 응시하며 함내 방송을 시작했다.

“임시 함장 히카루 술루다. 새로운 행성의 탐사 도중 함장님과 부함장님의 전송이 실패해 셔틀로 직접 내려간다. 임무를 보조할 크루 2명과 함께 셔틀 준비 후 대기하도록.”

자리에서 일어나자 체콥이 막아섰다.

“쪼금만 더 기다려주쎄요!”  
“그랬다가 함장님 목숨이 위험해지면? 폭풍 발생 빈도가 늘어나고 있어. 지진도. 조금이라도 가능성이 있을 때 가야해.”  
“잘못하면 셔틀의 항뻡장치에도 이상이 생길 수 있따구요!”

흔들리는 녹색 눈동자를 보며 술루는 문득 생각했다. 내가 죽으면 울어 줄 사람안에 너도 있겠구나. 그는 부드럽게 미소지었고, 청년의 어깨를 두드렸다.

“내가 그렇게 못미더운 파일럿이야?”  
“끄...끄게 아니라!”

부드러운 눈빛이 이내 엄하게 바뀌는 건 순식간이었다. 까만 눈동자가 차분히 항해사를 응시한다.

“다녀오지. 함교를 부탁해, 소위.”

마지막 단어에 힘이 들어가서, 체콥은 더 이상 아무 말도 못한 채 남자의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 

 

셔틀의 전면 창 아래로 비치는 지표면은 여기저기 피어오르는 먼지와 돌풍, 강한 자기장으로 엉망이었다.

“예상 착륙 지점은 5-21-4 입니다. 바람이 심하니 멀리 떨어져 계십시오.”  
-알았어.

고도를 낮출수록 함선에서 보는 것보다 더 심한 바람이 셔틀을 후려치기 시작했다. 자동 수평장치가 망가지지 않기만을 바라며 술루는 필사적으로 모니터를 응시했다. 

-여기는 엔터프라이즈. 지원팀 고도 8000 미터. 기류가 불안정하니 대비하십시오.  
“확인했다.”

패널에 노이즈가 가기 시작했다. 술루는 조종간을 잡고 착륙해야 하는 곳의 위치와 바람의 방향을 확인했다. 

“고도 6000미터. 바람이 심해집니다.”  
-지원팀. 4시 방향에서 전자돌풍이 발생했다. 회피기동하라.  
“고도 5500미터. 보조 엔진에 이상이 생겼습니다.”  
“보조 엔진 동력이 떨어집니다. 76%, 66%, 58%”  
-지원팀. 9시 방향 돌풍 확인.  
“수평장치가 정상 작동되지 않고 있습니다.”

올게 왔구나. 술루가 이를 꾹 문채 이야기했다.

“수동으로 돌려.”

전환되자마자 손 안에 셔틀의 요동이 고스란히 전해졌다. 온 힘을 다해 조종간을 붙든다.

“캡틴. 지원팀입니다. 셔틀에 이상이 생겼으니 최대한 멀리 떨어져 계십시오. 엄폐물 뒤에 계셔야 합니다.”  
\- 알았어. 위험하면 돌아가, 술루.  
“갈 수 있습니다.”

대답이 끝나자마자 옆좌석의 크루가 보고한다.

“보조 엔진 동력이 계속해서 떨어집니다. 15%.”  
“주 엔진 동력도 떨어집니다. 95%, 89%”

심하게 요동치는 기체. 어떻게든 돌풍의 근처를 피하려 애쓰며 술루는 기체를 하강시켰다. 

“항법 시스템이 다운되려 합니다.”  
“고도 4300 미터”  
“이대로 전진은 무립니다!”

조종간을 움켜쥔 채 패널을 확인한다. 

“전자파의 영향을 강하게 받고 있습니다.”

입술을 꽉 문다.  
보조엔진이 나가도 아직 주 엔진 동력이 있다. 60%면 세이프일지도 몰라. 탐사팀을 데리고 돌아갈 때 못해도 행성 중력권 바깥까지 나갈 수 있다면 나머진 엔터프라이즈의 견인광선을 사용하면 된다.

“고도 3900미터”

갑자기 전면부가 뿌옇게 흐려졌다. 당황한 술루가 회피 기동을 시도한다. 강한 반동과 함께 크루들이 비틀거리고, 술루는 지근거리에서 발생한 돌풍을 피하려 기체를 완전히 비틀었다. 동시에 패널 하나가 꺼진다.

“항법장치가 다운되었습니다!”  
“최종 확인된 고도는 3400 미터입니다.”  
“주엔진 동력 68%”

생명유지장치가 버텨주는게 고마울 지경이었다. 셔틀을 무사히 착륙시킬 수 있는 확률이 점점 줄어들고 있었다. 잘못하면 크루들의 목숨이 위험해진다. 술루는 전면부를 응시한 채 이야기했다.

“둘 다 다이빙 수트지? 돌풍이 심하니 지표면에 최대한 가까이 가서 낙하산을 펴.”  
“...네?”  
“뛰어내려.”  
“하지만,”  
“명령이야. 셔틀은 어떻게든 내릴테니 두 사람 모두 낙하해. 그 편이 자네들에게 더 나아.”  
“하지만 캡틴은…”  
-미슷터 쑬루!!

헤드폰에 울리는 목소리에 술루는 씁쓸한 미소를 띄었다.

“우리 아직 멀쩡해. 걱정마. 그저 위험을 좀 더 줄여보려는 거야.”

잠깐 뒤편을 본 술루가 얼굴을 굳힌채 명령했다.

“어서, 시간이 별로 없으니 내려가!”

두 사람이 낙하한 후 예상대로 주 엔진이 다운되었다. 동력의 문제가 아니다. 이 행성의 전자파는 기계장치 전부에 영향을 미치고 있었다. 술루는 엔진을 꺼버렸다.

-미슷터 쑬루! 엔진이!  
“알아. 바람이 너무 심해서 어쩔 수 없어. 지면 근처까지 기류를 타고 움직일거야.”  
-고도 2800 미터. 하강 속도가 너무 빨라요!

플랩만으론 무리겠지만 공기 흐름만 제대로 잡을 수 있다면 무사히 기체를 내릴 수 있을지도 모른다. 돌풍을 만나지 않는다면 말이다.

-고도 2000미터.

두 명의 크루가 착지했다는 통신이 들어왔다. 남자는 안도하며 약속했던 지점을 확인한다. 잠시 조용해진 대기 덕분에 시스템 몇 개가 정상 가동되었고, 술루는 보조 분사 장치를 열어 흔들리던 기체를 바로 잡았다. 엔진을 재가동 시켰지만 듣지 않았고, 술루는 역추진 장치를 가동시켜 어떻게든 기체에 올 충격을 줄이려 애썼다. 

-고도 1300미터. 쑬루, 엔진 가동하나요?!  
“제기랄…!”

조종간을 붙든 채 벨트를 작동시킨다. 단단히 상체를 고정시킨 그것에 의지해 남자는 온 힘을 다해 기울어져가는 기체의 머리를 들어올리려 애썼고, 무섭도록 빠른 속도로 다가오는 지면을 보며 이를 악 물었다.

-고도 1000미터.

계속해서 엔진 점화 버튼을 눌러보지만, 마땅한 반응이 없었다. 그는 감만으로 기류를 파악하기 위해 애썼고, 플랩을 고정시키며 보조 분사장치를 최대로 가동시켰다.

-고도 500미터  
-고도 400미터

갑자기 엔진에 불이 들어왔다. 술루는 온 힘을 다해 조종간을 위로 당겼고, 셔틀이 겨우 양력을 받아 아슬아슬 떠 있는 것을 확인하고 시트에 등을 기댔다. 온 몸에서 힘이 죽 빠졌다. 

“엔진 정상으로 돌아왔어. 살았군.”

헤드셋 너머 체콥의 앓는 소리가 들려왔다. 이마에서 땀이 흘러내린다. 술루는 거의 탈진할 것 같은 기분으로 셔틀을 지면에 착지 시켰다.

 

 

세 번째 단추는 잘 끼워지나 싶었는데, 그냥 잠깐의 행운이었던 것 같다. 탐사팀과 지원팀이 셔틀에 타고난 후, 기체는 방금 전의 무사 착륙은 거짓말이었다고 말하는 듯 완전 침묵했다. 엔진은 커녕 항법 장치와 동력까지 완전히 아웃. 허탈한 얼굴로 서로 바라보는데 엔터프라이즈로부터 통신이 들어왔다.

-3군데서 돌풍이 발생했습니다. 모두 그 쪽을 향하고 있으니 대피하십시오.  
“셔틀안에 있는게 낫지 않을까?”  
-풍속이 심합니다. 기체가 날아갈수도 있습니다.  
“아주 가지가지 하는군.”

커크가 투덜댔다. 

“일단 피하자. 엔터프라이즈, 숨을만한 곳이 있는지 확인해줘.”  
-지형 파악이 안됩니다. 셔틀의 전면을 기준으로 2시, 4시, 11시 방향에서 접근중입니다.  
“9시 방향으로 가자.”

그리고, 셔틀을 떠난 탐사팀이 돌풍에 휩쓸린 건 순식간이었다. 예상치 못했던 곳에서 갑자기 솟아난 바람은 술루를 삼킬 듯 잡아 끌었다. 커크는 온 힘을 다해 소용돌이 속으로 빨려 들어가는 조타수를 붙들고 있었다. 그런 커크의 허리를 스팍이 잡았고, 남은 두 명의 크루는 불안함에 떨며 바람속에서 날아가지 않기 위해 바위를 붙들었다.

-쑬루! 함장님! 어떻게 된거죠?  
“폭풍에 휘말렸어. 제기랄!”

체콥은 함교에서 미친듯이 달려나갔다. 전송실로 뛰어 들어간다. 

"미슷터 쑬루의 신호가 안 잡혀요! 무사한 거 맞나요?!"  
-괜찮아. 보여! 무사해! 젠장 이 빌어먹을 바람!!

체콥은 다운된 전송장치 시스템을 강제로 열었다. 흰 손끝이 미친듯이 공식을 쳐 넣기 시작했다.

“어떻게 쫌 해주쎄요! 강제 전송 시도해볼테니까! 신호가 아예 안 잡히면 이것또 못한다구요!!”  
-방법이 없어! 잡고 있는 것도 한계야!

체콥은 필사적으로 스캐너를 돌렸다. 커크와 스팍. 다른 두 명의 크루가 전자돌풍 근처에 버티고 서 있는 것은 잡히지만 술루의 신호는 완전 먹통이다. 숨이 멎을 것 같았다. 

그 와중 커크는 바람 속으로 뻗은 손을 당기려 애쓰고 있었다.

“술루!!!!”

근처의 쇳조각 끄트머리를 힘겹게 붙들고 있는 술루가 대답했다.

“바람이… 너무 심해요!”  
“조금만 버텨!”

동시에 강하게 생성되는 자기장. 통신 장비가 완전히 끊어지고, 체콥은 탐사팀 전원의 신호가 사라진 검은 화면을 망연히 바라봤다.


	2. Chapter 2

온 몸이 아팠다. 술루는 끙, 하는 소리와 함께 겨우 상체를 일으켰다. 주변엔 크루들도. 셔틀도. 아무것도 보이지 않았다.

주변을 둘려본다. 회색 모래땅 위에 아무렇게나 널린 돌맹이들. 저 편에 무너진 폐허같은 무언가가 보였지만 뻑뻑해진 눈을 부비며 그냥 단순한 돌덩이일거라 생각해버렸다. 커뮤니케이터를 꺼낸다.

“함장님? 들리십니까?”

아예 먹통인지 노이즈 조차 들리지 않아 기계가 망가진건지 확인했다. 전원은 정상이다. 그는 다시 커크를 호출했다.

“함장님? 술루입니다. 함장님?”

뭔가가 이상하다. 술루는 다시 근처를 둘러보며 코드를 조정했다.

“엔터프라이즈. 들리나? 여기는 히카루 술루. 엔터프라이즈 응답하라.”

기이할정도의 고요. 아까 봤던 커다란 바윗덩어리같은 무언가를 다시 확인한다. 아무리 봐도 폐허같다. 문명의 흔적같은건 확인할 수 없는 곳이었는데. 술루는 허리춤에 걸린 소형 단말기를 꺼내 주변을 스캔했다.

낮은 비프음과 함께 패널에 환경 수치가 떠올랐고, 마지막 숫자를 읽은 순간 그는 달리기 시작했다.

N2 78.084%  
O2 20.946%  
Ar 0.9340%  
CO2 365 ppmv  
Ne 18.18 ppmv  
He 5.24 ppmv  
CH4 1.745 ppmv

그리고 이어서 나온 방사능 위험수치 경고.

폐허(로 보이는 곳)를 향해 달리며 자신이 당한 피폭 수치가 어느 정도일지 가늠해려 애썼다. 입고입는 수트는 기본적으로 이런 류의 위험에서 보호할 수 있는 최소한의 기능을 갖고 있었지만 위험한 건 위험한 거다. 아까 정도의 방사능량이라면 절대로 좋지 않은 영향이 있었을것이다. 함선으로 돌아가서 소닉샤워를 하고 메디컬 베이로 가면 적절한 치료를 받을 수 있겠지만, 함선은 커녕 다른 크루들을 만날 가능성도 희박하게 느껴져 초조해진다.

술루는 다시 한 번 더 단말을 확인했고, 방사능 수치가 안정권에 들어간 것을 확인하고 달리던 것을 멈추었다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 페이저를 꺼내든다. 무언가가 잘못되고 있었다. 설마했지만 정말 그 돌덩이들은 건물 폐허가 맞았다. 3층 정도 되는 콘크리트 구조 건물이 무너져 있었다. 주변을 둘러보며 술루는 이 곳이 어딘지 파악하려 애썼다. 인상을 찌푸린다. 문득 함선에서 확인했던 행성의 환경수치가 머리를 치고 지나갔다.

달라. 완전히 달라.

적정량의 산소가 있는 것은 비슷했지만, 질소와 탄소등의 수치가 다르다. 아까 전에 체크된 것은… 너무 눈에 익은 숫자들이었다. 본 것을 의심할 정도로.

커뮤니케이터를 꺼내 술루는 다시 통신을 시도했다.

“함장님. 응답하십시오. 함장님.”

그리고 이어지는 고요에 술루는 짧게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 기이한 초조감이 몰려들었다. 마치 자신 혼자만 다른 곳에 떨어진 것 같은.

걸어갈수록 무너진 건물들이 더 많이 나타나기 시작했다. 외계의 것이 아니다. 눈에 익은 구조와 자재들. 왜 이런 것이 알파 사분면의 구석에서 발견되는 걸까. 

술루는 긴장한 채 주변을 살폈다. 갑자기 굉음이 울렸다. 왼편에서 돌풍이 몰아닥쳤고, 그는 다급히 폐건물 안쪽으로 피신했다. 무너지고 부서진 콘크리트 조각들. 일그러진 캐비넷과 마구 엉켜있는 전선. 바닥에 굴러다니는 부서진 가구들과 종이조각.

이건 너무 이상해.

순간 폐허 반대편에서 불빛이 파고들었다. 술루는 페이저를 쥔채 몸을 숙였다. 긴 불빛은 이내 두개에서 세개. 네개로 늘어났다. 그리고 들려오는 발걸음 소리. 낮은 목소리. 희미한 빛 사이로 들어오는 인영이 보인다.

크루? 누구지?

낮은 목소리가 점점 크게 들렸다. 그리고, 들려온 익숙한 영어에 술루는 좀 더 몸을 낮추었다.

“빌어먹을, 왜 신호가 다 나간거야!”

모르는 목소리다.

방호 마스크를 쓴 남자들은 너도나도 욕설을 내뱉으며 걷고 있었다. 제일 앞에 선 남자 역시 마스크를 쓰고 있었지만 뒤의 남자들과는 차림새가 달랐고, 두 손을 들어 머리위에 얹고 있었다.

“그러니까 여기 오지 말자고 했잖아. 원폭 이후로 여긴 그냥 심령 스팟같은데라고. 뻑하면 장비나가고 말이지. 엿같구만.”  
“저 쥐새끼 때문에 이게 무슨 개고생이야?”

앞에 선 남자는 걷어차였는지 갑자기 심하게 비틀거렸다.

“똑바로 걸어 이 자식아!!”  
“아 귀찮다. 그냥 죽여버리고 가면 안돼?”  
“머리만 가져가도 쓸 수 있는 기술이 있다면 그랬을텐데 말이지.”

그리곤 재밌는지 자기들끼리 낄낄대기 시작한다. 술루는 직감적으로 저 남자들이 뭔가 네거티브한 일에 관계되어 있다고 느꼈다. 희미하게 새어드는 빛 중앙으로 들어선 무리를 조용히 관찰하던 와중 페이저를 쥔 손에 힘을 넣었다. 누군가, 아는 듯한 인영을 본 탓이다.

앞에 선 남자가 잠깐 시선을 돌렸다. 방호구 안으로 빛이 파고들고, 술루는 청년의 얼굴을 정확히 파악했다. 그는 즉시 몸을 일으켜 페이저를 조준했고, 뒷편에 선 남자 둘을 쓰러트렸다.

“체콥!!”

우뚝 멈춰 선 남자-체콥-는 술루를 보고 거의 경악한 얼굴이 되었다. 유능한 조타수는 자신을 향한 라이플을 가볍게 날려버렸고, 남자 한 명을 더 쓰러트렸다.

“머리 숙여!!”

체콥은 즉시 뒤돌아서서 남은 남자에게 달려들어 총을 빼앗아 그대로 쏴버렸다. 공간을 강하게 울리는 이질적인 소음. 당황한 술루가 그를 바라본다. 주변에 터져나간 피. 숨을 몰아쉬던 체콥이 쓰러진 다른 남자의 얼굴에서 마스크를 잡아 뽑고는 술루를 향해 달려왔다.

“술루!!”

반강제로 얼굴에 그것을 씌우고는 강하게 끌어안는다. 즉시 떨어진다. 그리곤 시선을 맞춰 얼굴을 확인했다. 두서없이 빠른 말이 튀어나왔다.

“술루, 술루맞죠? 나 지금 심장이 터져버릴 것 같아요. 믿을 수가 없어. 젠장 이거 꿈 아니겠지?! 맙소사… 아니, 일단. 일단 나가요 우리.”

팔목을 잡아 끌며 체콥이 흥분과 혼란이 뒤섞인 목소리를 냈다.

“당신 정말 맞는거죠? 히카루 술루 맞죠? 살아 돌아온거죠?!”  
“그...래. 근데 너…”  
“이런 기적이 일어날거라곤 생각도 못했어요! 매일 그렇게 기도했는데! 신이시여 감사합니다! 이 세계에도 기적이라는게 있었군요. 정말 고맙습니다!!”

하늘을 향해 빠르게 지껄인 청년이 달리며 이야기했다.

“제 바이크가 근처에 있어요. 기지까지 달려요!!”

희미한 연기가 여기저기서 피어오른다. 술루는 폐허 근처에 세워둔 까만 바이크를 보고 자신의 예상이 점점 현실화되어가는 것 같아 불안해졌다. 이건 정상이 아니었다. 혹시 지금 자신은 혼수상태에 빠져 환상을 보고 있다거나, 꿈을 꾸고 있는게 아닐까.

 

 

체콥의 뒤에 매달린 채 한참을 달려 도착한 곳은 폐허 지하에 숨겨진 장소였다. 입구엔 몇몇 남자들이 어슬렁대고 있었다. 거의 넝마나 다름없는 옷을 겹겹이 걸친 남자들은 어깨에 탄약을 가득 매달고 있다. 술루는 바이크로 이 곳까지 오면서 봤던 것들을 떠올린다. 연료로 움직이던 구식 바이크. 무너지고 부서진 건물들. 클래식하다고 표현하기도 애매한 총기. 아까 자신이 죽인 군인들. 이 세계는 마치 온 도시가 전쟁터인것 같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 체콥은 주변을 둘러보느라 얼떨떨한 술루의 손을 붙들고 입구로 향했다. 인상이 험악한 남자가 손을 뻗는다.

“이봐, 저 녀석은 누구야?”  
“술루예요.”

회색 스타플릿 수트 차림의 남자를 본 그들은 고개를 저으며 낄낄거렸다.

“네 녀석이 드디어 미친게냐. 작작 좀 돌아다녀.”  
“거짓말 아녜요. 우린 바쁘니 비켜요.”  
“마스크 벗기기 전엔 안돼. 이봐 당신, 어서 마스크 벗…”

술루는 요청대로 방호 마스크를 벗었다. 얼어붙은 표정의 남자들을 뒤로 하며 체콥이 손을 잡아끌었다.

“확인했으니 됐죠?”  
“뭐, 뭐야… 뭐야?! 술루 살아있었어?!”

체콥은 남자들을 흘끗 노려보곤 말없이 안으로 들어갔다. 술루의 손은 여전히 붙든채였다. 어둡고 좁은 계단을 내려가 덜컹이는 엘리베이터를 탄다. 한참을 내려가 멈춘 기계는 좁은 복도앞에 멈췄고, 두 사람은 그곳을 지나 여러개의 통로를 거쳐갔다. 오고가는 사람들은 체콥에게 자연스레 인사를 건네고는 뒷편에 선 술루를 보고 하나같이 얼빠진 얼굴들을 했다.

지하 7-8층 정도 내려온 것 같다. 낡고 녹슨 벽이 길게 연결된 복도를 지난다. 두 사람은 복도 끝에 위치한 철문 앞에서 멈춰섰다. 빠르게 버튼을 누르는 소리. 무겁고 둔중한 울림과 함께 금속제 문이 느리게 옆으로 밀려난다. 체콥은 말없이 안으로 술루를 잡아 끌었고, 문이 닫히는 것과 동시에 뺨을 잡고 강하게 키스했다. 당황한 술루가 남자를 밀어내려 했지만 단단한 가슴팍은 쉬 물러나지 않았다. 체콥은 짧게 입술을 떼고 ‘그러지 말아요.’ 하고 속삭인 후 바로 다시 자신을 겹쳤다. 깊숙이 혀를 밀어 넣고 술루의 것을 세게 빨아들인다. 마치 잡아먹을 것처럼. 급작스런 일에 당황한 술루는 온 힘을 다해 남자의 몸을 밀어냈다. 체콥은 입술을 떼어냈다.

“그렇게 차갑게 굴지 말아요. 1년 반만이잖아요.”

어딘지 서글픈 목소리로 말하곤 수트 이음새에 손을 올린다. 이번에야 말로 진심으로 놀란 술루가 몸을 물렸다.

“아, 그래요. 옷은… 당신이 벗어요.”  
“이걸 왜 벗어야 하는데?!”  
“샤워요. 당신 보호구 없이 피폭 지역에 있어서… 우리 둘 다 씻어야해요.”

아무렇지도 않게 자신을 만졌던 청년. 체콥도 당장 씻어야 할테다. 술루가 급히 수트 지퍼를 내렸다. 벨트를 풀자 안 쪽의 노란 셔츠가 나온다. 체콥은 자신의 자켓을 벗으며 의아한 눈으로 그것을 바라봤다.

“볼수록 묘한 옷이네요. 당신 어디있었어요? 31구역에 잡혀있던 거예요?“  
“31구역?”  
“그 제국주의자들말예요. 혹시 기억에 혼란이 있나요? 이따 전신스캔해도 괜찮아요?”

한꺼번에 쏟아지는 질문들은 전혀 이해할 수 없는 종류의 것들이다. 술루는 노란 셔츠를 벗으며 질문했다.

“여긴 어디지?”  
“어…”

체콥의 녹색 눈동자가 빙글 돌고, 대답한다.

“뭘 물어보는거죠… 여긴 일단 제 연구실이고…”

술루는 자신의 질문에 허점이 있음을 깨달았다. 고개를 끄덕이며 말을 정정했다.

“시설명 말고, 지역명말이야. 아니, 그 이전에 이 행성은?”  
“행성이요?”

체콥의 눈가가 미묘하게 구겨진다. 그는 좀 의심스러운 시선을 던졌다.

“설마 여기가 지구냐고 묻는 건 아니겠죠.”

술루는 낮게 신음한다.

“설마했는데…”  
“여기가 지구일지 의심했다는 소리예요?"

체콥이 고개를 절레절레 젓는다.

“역시 샤워후에 전신스캔부터 하죠. 무사히 돌아와준것만으로도 충분히 감사해요. 일단…”

청년은 참지 못하겠다는 듯 막 까만 목티를 벗은 술루를 껴안았고, 목덜미에 입술을 내리눌렀다. 술루가 진저리치며 몸을 빼낸다.

“이봐, 그만해!”

상처받은 눈동자가 그를 바라보고, 가라앉은 목소리로 질문한다.

“저… 혹시 그 사이에 날 싫어하게 되었나요? 내가 당신과 남지 않아서? 술루 난…”  
“아니, 잠깐. 그게 아니야.”

체콥이 필사적으로 목소리를 높였다.

“들어줘요! 난 당신을 찾으러 몇 번이나 그 곳에 갔었어요. 실제로 한 번은 잡혔고, 사람들이 목숨 걸고 날 구하러 오지 않았다면 여기 이러고 있지도 못했을거예요!”  
“아냐, 체콥. 그 이야기가 아니라.”  
“끝까지 들어요!!”

격렬하게 소리치며 체콥이 술루의 팔을 붙들었다.

“당신의 뒤를 따라 죽을 생각도 했었어! 죽지 못해 살아남은 건 당신의 그…희생 때문이었어요. 사람들을 살리기 위해서. 그래서 죽지 못하고 살았어요. 내가 얼마나… 얼마나 당신을 그리워했는지 알아요? 하다못해 시신만이라도 찾으려고. 당신이 사랑했던 이 땅 속에 뉘여 주려고, 저 차가운 돌덩이 속에 당신을 둘 수 없어서… 방사능 낙진 빗물에 당신이 젖고, 차가운 밤공기에 그대로 노출될까봐…“

체콥은 덜덜 떨면서 말을 이었다. 술루는 청년의 눈가에 맺힌 눈물이 점점 차오르고, 녹색 눈동자가 일렁이고, 더러운 뺨을 타고 흐르는 것을 멍하니 바라봤다.

“한 순간도 당신을 잊은적이 없었어요. 내게 남은 목표는 하나뿐이었어요. 사람들의 해방. 그것만 끝나면. 이 끔찍한 세계가 끝나고 새 시대가 오면. 그래서 내가 자유롭게 되면. 그땐 당신 곁으로 가려고 했어요. 자신있게 말할 수 있게. 당신이 원하는 대로 했다고. 너무 보고 싶었다고…”

더러운 손가락이 술루의 뺨을 소중히 쓰다듬는다. 뺨을 따라 흐르는 눈물을 보며 술루는 뭐가 어찌되었던 이 청년의 말은 사실인 듯 하고, 자신으로 추정되는 누군가와 깊은 연인관계였으며, 이 남자가 자신을 그와 혼돈하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 더불어 몇 가지 사실도 더. 그는 최대한 간단히 이 일을 정리해야 했다.

“체콥.”

부름에 눈을 맞춘다. 술루가 이야기했다.

“넌 파벨 안드레이비치 체콥이야. 러시아 출신이고. 맞아?”

물기가 매달린 눈썹을 깜빡인다. 술루가 말을 잇는다.

“난 히카루 술루. 너와 4살 차이지. 그렇지?”

체콥의 미간이 구겨진다.

“여긴 지구고.”  
“저기, 술루…”  
“마지막으로 하나만 더.”

까만 눈동자가 또렷이 그를 응시했다.

“지금 몇년도지?”  
“저…”  
“먼저 이 질문에 대답부터 해. 그럼 나도 말할게.”

체콥은 눈을 깜빡였고, 이야기했다.

“2051년이요.”

 

 

체콥은 샤워하기 직전 술루가 했던 말에 충격 받았는지 잠시 아무말도 하지 않고 있었다.

-난 네가 아는 그 사람이 아니야. 난 2249년도에서 왔어. 우리 사이엔 적어도 약 200년의 간극이 있는거지.  
-무… 뭐요? 2249년? 술루. 지금 농담해요?

술루는 간단한 방법을 택했다. 페이저를 들어 문 옆의 벽돌에 조준한 것이다.

-이건 페이저야. 이 시대엔 나올 수 없는 무기지. 아까 네가 쏜 그 아날로그 총소리 굉장히 오랫만에 들었어. 아카데미에서 교육용으로 몇 번 본게 전부였거든. 그래서 네가 그 군인을 죽였을 때 상당한 위화감을 느꼈었지. 총소리 때문에.

눈을 가늘게 뜬 술루가 방아쇠를 당겼고, 특유의 소음과 함께 붉은 광선이 쏘아져 나갔다. 거의 먼지처럼 박살난 돌을 보며 체콥의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

-원리를 설명하려면 원자학에 대한 이야기가 나와야 하는데 애시당초 이 시대엔 없는 기술들이니 이해시키는 건 불가능해. 간단히 말하면, 지금 시대의 총은 총알의 속도와 회전력으로 표면에 가해지는 물리적인 힘이라면, 페이저는 맞는 부위가 분자 단위로 분해되는 좀 더 근본적인 구조에 충격을 가하는 기술이야.

그리곤 페이저를 테이블 위에 올려두었다. 원하면 살펴봐도 좋다고. 뜯는 건 안되지만 말이다.

먼저 샤워를 마친 체콥의 손엔 그 무기가 들려 있었다. 자세히 살펴봤는지 근처엔 이런저런 도구가 놓여 있었다. 청년은 지친 얼굴로 그것을 내밀었다.

“이거, 원리를 알아낼 수 없었어요. 아예 부품 자체가 달라서…”  
“그랬겠지.”

무기를 받아든다. 체콥은 조금 비틀대며 자리에서 일어났다. 숨을 내쉬곤, 낡은 기계 앞에 서서 뚜껑을 열곤 주섬주섬 무언가를 빼냈다. 회색과 노란색, 진한 곤색의 직물들. 아까 자신과 그가 입었던 옷이다. 청년은 그것을 품에 안고 돌아와 침대위에 펼쳐두곤 느리게 개키기 시작했다.

“지금 무슨 기분인지 모를거예요.”

흰, 창백한 손가락이 술루의 노란 셔츠 끝을 매만진다.

“난 당신이… 아니, 술루가 살아 돌아왔다고 믿었어요.”

고개를 젓고는, 희미한 미소를 띈다. 청년은 어려보였지만, 오랫동안 고뇌한 흔적이 남은 불투명한 안구를 지니고 있었다. 흐린 녹색 눈동자.

“당신이 돌아왔는데, 당신이 아니라니.”

허탈한 웃음. 체콥은 술루의 셔츠와 티, 하의를 게키고 말끔해진 회색 수트를 침대위에 길게 올렸다.

“방사능 세탁 끝난 옷이예요. 갈아입어도 좋아요.”

자리에서 일어난다.

“그리고 전신 스캔 한 번만 해봐요. 일단 당신이 돌아온 걸 사람들이 봤으니 적어도 설명할 수 있는 데이터가 필요해요. 죽은 줄 안 사람이 돌아왔으니 스파이가 된 건 아닌지 걱정하겠죠.”

 

 

스캔 후 ‘아직 특별히 건강에 이상은 보이지 않는다’고 말한 체콥은 잠시 자리를 비웠다. 자신의 복귀에 대한 설명을 하러 간다고 한다. 미래에서 왔다는 말은 하지 않겠다고, 최대한 돌려 설명하겠다고 말하는 남자의 눈매는 조용히 가라앉아 있었다.

낡은 공간을 둘러본다. 원심기부터 오실로스코프까지 온갖 종류의 기구들이 늘어서 있다. 구석엔 낡은 철제 침대가 있고, 작은 샤워부스와 화장실, 녹슨 옷걸이... 작은 액자.

술루는 책상 한 쪽에 올려진 낡은 나무 액자를 들었다. 그 안엔 환한 얼굴로 웃고 있는 체콥과 자신의 얼굴이 새겨져 있었다. 체콥의 갈색 머리칼은 느슨한 웨이브가 걸려 이마를 보기 좋게 덮고 있다. 곁에 선 자신의 얼굴은… 놀라우리만치 똑같았다. 옷차림만 다를 뿐이지 누가 봐도 이 남자는 자신이 맞았다.

접혀있는 노트북을 열자 까만 화면이 나타났다. 시간대를 확인한다. 2051년 10월 11일 오후 4시 21분. 오른편에서 문이 열리는 소리가 들려 술루는 고개를 돌렸다. 체콥은 그를 보고는 쓰게 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“위원회가 당신을 내놓으라고 했어요.”

체콥은 조용히 걸어서 개수대로 갔고, 낡은 포트에 전원을 넣고 물을 끓였다. 허스키한, 가라앉은 목소리가 나온다.

“차 좋아해요? 예전에… 당신이 좋아해서 가져다준 홍차가 조금 있어요.”  
“위원회… 무슨 뜻이야?”

청년은 잠시 말없이 금속제 컵에 뜨거운물을 붓고 티백을 우렸다. 그리곤 양손에 컵 하나씩을 가져와선 내민다. 술루가 받자 그가 설명하기 시작했다.

“먼저, 지금에 대한 설명부터 해야겠어요. 당신의 시간대는 어떤지 모르지만 2051년의 지구는 전 세계가 전쟁중이예요. 어디도 평화로운 곳은 없죠.”

술루가 말을 받았다.

“병사들에겐 마약이 공식 지급될테고, 사회적 약자나 소수들에겐 마녀 재판 같은 일이 벌어질테지.”

체콥의 미간이 일그러졌다.

“어떻게 알고 있죠?”  
“너와 난 같은 지구에 살고 있어. 역사를 배웠으니까. 과거의 사건들을 알고 있을 뿐이야.”  
“과거의 사건이군요.”

청년은 허탈하게 웃었다.

“당신이 사는 곳도 이런가요?”

술루는 잠시 눈을 깜빡였다. 어디까지 이야기해도 좋은지 알 수 없었기 때문이다. 그는 입을 다물기로 했다. 프라임 디렉티브를 떠올린 것이다.

“더 자세한 이야기는 하지 않는게 좋겠어. 나로 인해 지구의 운명이 바뀌는 건 원하지 않아.”

체콥은 찻잔을 들고 벽에 기대어 섰다. 남자의 저음이 속삭이듯 말을 이었다.

“엿같은 세상이죠. 약한 사람들은 죽을수밖에 없는 구조예요.”

눈커풀을 깜빡인다. 체콥은 괴로웠는지 머리를 쓸어올렸다. 부드럽게 휘어진 갈색 머리가 흐트러진다.

“우리가 이 곳에 온건… 우리가 연인이었기 때문이었어요. 동성간의 사랑은 받아들여지지 않거든요. 죽고싶지 않으면 도망가야했죠. 당신은 여기서 저항군의 전술 교육을 맡았고, 난 무기를 고안했어요. 잘 버텨왔어요. 당신이 잡혀가기 전까지는요.”

반대편에 놓은 케비넷을 바라보며 체콥이 말을 이었다.

“...몇 번이나 구하러 갔었어요. 한 번은 내가 잡혔고, 한 번은 거의 구할 뻔 했었죠. 우린 함께 기지에서 탈출했어요. 거의… 거의 탈출했었죠.”

-체콥, 사랑해.

청년의 목울대가 울렸다.

-안가요, 놔! 술루!!!

탈출이 늦어졌었다. 자칫하면 전원 몰살당할 상황이라는 걸, 유능한 술루가 모를리 없다. 그는 희생을 택했다. 체콥의 입술에 빠르게 자신을 겹치며 속삭인 술루는 연인을 트럭안에 강제로 밀어넣었다.

-가!!  
-술루, 타!  
-안돼. 우리 다 죽을거야. 어서 가. 군인들은 내가 잡고 있을게.

머릿속에 새기려는 듯, 체콥을 바라보던. 그 까만 눈동자. 강제로 차에 실려 멀어지면서, 연인이 자신의 머리에 총을 겨누고 뒤돌아서는 걸 봐야했다. 목이 터져라 외쳤었다. 제발, 안된다고. 나도 함께 남겠다고. 제발 놔 달라고… 정부군에게 필요한 것은 술루와 체콥의 머릿속에 든 저항군의 정보였다. 차량을 가리듯 두 팔을 벌리고 선 술루의 뒷모습. 트럭이 안전거리까지 멀어지자 들려온 총성. 스스로의 머리를 쏘고 쓰러진 연인을, 체콥은 끝까지 지켜봐야했다. 망막에 새기고, 심장에 새기고, 뇌에 새겨서… 그 악몽을 끊임없이 리플레이하며 지난 1년 반을 버텨왔다. 왜 당신이 그렇게 죽어야 했는지. 왜 그래야 했는지 생각해야 했으니까. 안 그랬으면 체콥은 벌써 너덜너덜해진 고깃덩이가 되어버렸을테다.

“...위원회는 당신이 정부의 스파이라고 의심하고 있어요. 우리 모두 당신이 죽는 걸 봤으니까요. 못 믿는게 당연하죠. 3일의 여유를 달라고 했어요. 결백을 밝히지 못하면 이 곳에서 나가겠다구요.”  
“체콥…”  
“난 괜찮아요.”

술루의 말을 끊으며 체콥이 이야기한다.

“상관없어요. 하지만 당신에게 손대도록 그냥 두지도 않을거예요.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 한... 2편쯤 더 나올 것 같아요. 망작이 2편이나 더 나온다니...  
> 2\. 패러렐의 체콥은 영화 Terminator salvation의 Kyle Reese가 모티브예요... 헤헷... 카일... //ㅅ//!  
> 3\. 트렉에서 21세기 초의 지구는 전쟁으로 막장까지 간 상황이었다는 설정을 보고 쪄낸 이야기. 단, 자세한 내용은 확인하지 못했으니 그냥 그런일이 있었구나 정도로만 생각해주세요 :)


	3. Chapter 3

저녁이라고 체콥이 내민 건 버석하게 마른 비스킷 같은 고체덩어리였다. 청년은 진한 커피를 내렸고, 술루에게 내밀었다. 그리곤 비닐에 싸인 비스킷을 씹으며 바닥에 주저앉았다. 벽에 기대인 체콥은 고개를 돌려 철제 의자에 앉아있는 술루를 올려다본다.

“...당신에 대해 이야기해주지 않을래요?”

술루는 간단한 자신의 이력을 소개했다. 고급 백병전을 수료했다는 이야기를 했더니 어이없다는 듯 웃었고, 고개를 절레절레 젓기까지 했다.

“어떻게 내 이름을 알고 있었죠? 당신의 세계에도 내가 있나요?”

커피가 식어 술루는 잔에 뜨거운 물을 조금 더 부었다. 체콥의 옆에 앉는다. 머리 위엔 서늘한 빛을 내는 형광등 세개가 전부였고, 공기는 차고 눅눅했다. 금속 재질의 벽에서 냉랭한 기운이 스며든다. 술루는 조금 어깨를 움츠렸다.

“우린 함께 일했어.”

체콥은 머리를 들어 천장을 바라본다. 그는 마치 두 사람이 어디 경치 좋은 언덕에 앉아 별을 보며 이야기를 나누는 것 같은 표정으로 질문했다.

“그 세계의 나는 당신과 연인 사이인가요?”  
“아니.”  
“그럼요?”  
“그냥. 동료.”

씁쓸한 웃음소리.

“무슨 일을 했죠?”  
“난 조타수였고, 넌 항해사였지.”  
“배를 탔나요?”

술루는 어디까지 이야기해야 할지 몰라 입술을 당겼다.

“비슷한거야.”  
“바다를 유영했나요? 그곳의 바다는 어때요?”

술루는 샌프란시스코를 떠올렸다. 자신이 태어나고 자란 곳.

“아름다운 곳이야.”  
“적어도 지금의 이 빌어먹을 상황은 좀 정리되는 모양이군요.”

쓰게 웃는 술루를 보며 체콥이 이야기했다.

“그나저나 그 곳의 나는 참 바보네요.”

녹색 눈동자를 마주한다.

“고백도 안한거죠?”

술루는 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

“아마… 그저 말을 못했을뿐일거예요. 그곳의 나도 지금의 나처럼 당신을 사랑하겠죠.”

체콥은 벽에 기댄채 고개를 기울여 술루를 바라봤다. 잠시 침묵한 그는 가라앉은 목소리로 이야기했다.

“제가… 대신 해줄까요?”  
“응?”  
“고백. 미래의 나 대신 말예요. 그 녀석 부끄러움을 많이 타나요?”

술루는 웃었다.

“글쎄… 체콥은…”

까만 눈동자가 품는, 어딘지 아련한 시선에 체콥은 미간을 옅게 일그러뜨렸다. 뭐 이런 바보 같은 경우가 다 있을까. 다른 세계의 나에게 질투하다니.

“...그럴지도.”  
“멍청하네요.”

툭 내뱉는 말. 술루는 어깨를 들썩이며 웃었다.

“멍청하다니… 체콥은 천재야. 굉장히 유능한 항해사지. 다정하고, 세심하고… 내게 정말 잘해줬어.”  
“보고싶어요?”

미묘하게 가시 박힌 듯한 음성에 술루가 그를 바라봤다.

“글쎄… 그런 것 같기도.”

어둠속에 가라앉은 녹색에 무언가 위험한 빛이 어린다. 체콥의 커다란 손이 뻗어왔고, 술루의 뺨을 감싸 입술이 맞닿는다. 거침없이 밀려들어오는 혀에 인상을 찌푸리며 세게 밀어내자 체콥은 화가 난 얼굴로 떨어져나갔다. 입술에 손등을 붙인 채 술루가 항의했다.

“멋대로 굴지마.”

체콥이 남자의 손목을 세게 붙들었다. 마치 으르렁대는 것 같은 목소리가 흘러나온다.

“섹스하자는 것도 아니잖아요.”  
“뭐? 정신차려, 체콥. 난 네 연인 대신이 아니야!”  
“그 자식이랑은 아무것도 아니라면서요!“

터져나온 고성에 입을 다문다. 체콥이 소리쳤다.

“그런데 왜 그런 그리워하는 것 같은 얼굴을 하는건데요!”

체콥이 숨을 몰아쉬며 이야기했다.

“당신은 내 기분같은거 짐작도 못하겠지. 눈 앞에 옛 연인을 두고 마음껏 입맞춤조차 하지 못하는 이 빌어먹을 상황을요! 그 길고 지리했던 시간을. 그 끔찍하게 많았던 일분 일초들 동안 내가 얼마나 당신을 그리워했는지 알아요? 죽고 싶었어. 당신이 없는 세계가 내게 무슨 의미가 있다고. 알아요, 술루? 당신은 내게 문자 그대로의 빛이었어요. 난 암흑속에서 1년 반을 버텨야 했다구요!”

뺨을 타고 흐르는 눈물을 보며 술루는 가슴이 조여드는 것 같은 아픔을 느꼈다. 이해할 수 없는 감각이다. 단순히 그의 괴로움에 감정이입하는 건지, 알 수 없는 전생의 기억이라도 떠오르는 건지. 술루는 자신의 손목을 붙든 채 소리치는 청년을 아픈 눈길로 바라봤다.

“죽지 못해 살았어. 당신의 소원을 들어주겠다는 일념 하나로. 술루… 모르죠. 우리가 보냈던 그 따뜻한 시간들은 당신과는 아무 상관도 없겠지. 당신의 머릿속엔 내가 아닌 다른 파벨 체콥이 들어있으니까. 하지만 당신이 그 남자와 아무것도 아니라면, 이 세계에서 당신을 잃고 심장이 찢겨져 죽을 것 같은 불쌍한 체콥을 좀 안아주면 안돼요? 대단한 거 아니잖아요.”

떨리는 손가락이 술루의 뺨에 닿았다. 체콥의 녹색 눈동자는 물기속에서 가늘게 흔들렸다. 청년은 너무 덧없고 약해보였다. 당장이라도 고통에 질식할 것 같은 남자를 향해, 술루는 천천히 팔을 뻗었다. 가만히 품 안에 그러안은 체온은 따뜻했다. 화약내음과 기름냄새의 저변에 희미하게- 익숙한- 체콥의 체취가 느껴졌다.

 

그 날 저녁, 체콥은 낡은 침대를 술루에게 양보했다. 얇은 모포를 두른 채 침대 아래 기대앉은 남자가 무릎을 끌어안고 나즉이 속삭였다.

“아까 우리가 만난 곳은 30년 전 원폭이 떨어졌던 곳이예요. 아직도 방사능 잔류물이 남아있죠. 온 세계가 전쟁이 휘말리고 점점 이상한 곳이 되어가고 있어요. 그 지역은 종종 강한 돌풍이 불고 묘한 현상들이 벌어져서 아예 사람들이 접근 자체를 안하죠. 하지만 과거 그 곳에 대규모 군사 시설이 있었던지라 종종 저항군이 데이터를 얻기 위해 침투해서 보안이 만만치 않아요. 우린 운 좋게 나왔지만 다시 가면 생사를 장담할 수 없어요.”

낡은 시트를 뒤집어 쓴 채 술루는 남자의 뒷통수에 대고 질문했다.

“그럼 넌 아까 거기 왜 간거야?”

체콥은 잠시 침묵했고, 낮은 목소릴 흘렸다.

“…가끔 가요. 못 견디게 당신이 그리워질때. 혹시…”

그는 마음이 복잡한 듯 손끝을 휘저었다.

“당신을 발견할 수 있을지 모른다고 생각했었거든요.”

청년은 고개를 돌려 어둠속에 잠긴 술루의 얼굴을 바라봤다. 체콥은 희미한 미소를 띄고 있었다.

“소원이 이뤄질거라고는 생각도 못했었죠. 심지어 살아서 돌아온 당신이라니.”

청년은 당장이라도 술루를 끌어안고 싶어하는 듯 보였지만 꾹 참으려는지 입술을 꽉 깨물었고, 애써 시선을 돌렸다.

“그곳으로 다시 가면 돌아갈 수 있는 방법을 찾을 수 있을지도 몰라.”

술루의 목소리에 체콥이 빠르게 몸을 돌렸다. 당황한 얼굴로 그가 더듬거렸다.

“그, 그게 무슨 소리예요… 이야기했잖아요. 거긴 위험하다구요.”  
“그래도 가야 해. 내 시간대로 돌아가야지.”  
“술루!”

시트 바깥으로 비져나온 손을 꽉 붙잡은 청년이 애원했다.

“안돼요. 그럼… 정말 당신 죽을지도 몰라요.”  
“할 수 있는 건 다 해보려고. 미안, 체콥. 이해해줘.”

절망에 잠겨가는 눈동자가 술루를 응시한다. 체콥은 온 몸의 기운이 빠진 듯, 매트리스 위에 두 팔을 지지했다. 그리곤, 끊어질 것 같은 목소리로 천천히 이야기하기 시작했다.

“여긴 정말 엿같은 곳이죠. 술루. 나도 알아요. 당신이 제자리로 가야한다는 것도요. 하지만… 내게 한 번만 더 기회를 주면 안되나요? 그냥. 그냥 내 곁에 있어주는 것 말예요. 눈 앞에서 연인을 잃었는데 하늘이 당신을 보내줬어요. 이 기회를 그냥 놓쳐버리란 이야긴가요? 거기 간다고 해서 다시 돌아갈 수 있다는 보장도 없다구요…”  
“체콥…”  
“제발, 제발요… 제발 내게… 기회를 주세요. 제발, 술루…”

눈물이 들어찬 눈동자가 처참하게 일그러지고, 청년은 술루의 손을 꽉 붙든 채 시트위에 얼굴을 묻었다. 붙들린 손이 뜨거웠다. 가늘게 떨린다. 젊은 조타수는 헝클어진 남자의 느슨한 곱슬머리를 내려다보며 소리 없이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어둠. 차가움. 그 한가운데 떨어진 전혀 다른 시간의 자신과 이 남자. 답은 없었다. 길도 없다. 술루는 해야 할 일을 느리게 되짚었다. 심장 한 쪽이 먹먹했다.

 

 

얇은 시트를 어깨에 두르며 술루는 가늘게 몸을 떨었다. 몸이 좋지 않았다. 숨을 몰아쉰다. 뻑뻑한 눈커풀을 들었다. 세상이 한 바퀴 돈다. 신음하며 머리를 짚고는 이 곳이 어딘지, 무슨일이 있었는지 따위를 생각했다. 그리곤 주변을 두리번 거린다.

“체콥...?”  
“일어났어요? 좀 어때요?”

걱정이 가득 담긴 음성이 머릿속에서 울린다. 술루는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 동시에 무언가 서늘한 것이 왼팔 동맥을 통해 퍼지는 것이 느껴졌다. 힘겹게 숨을 내뱉는다.

“금방 괜찮아질 거예요. 제기랄… 좀 더 자세히 스캔했어야 했는데, 위원회 호출에 떠밀려서 개괄적인 상황만 봤던 게 실수였어요.”

따뜻한 손이 이마를 쓸어준다.

“피폭이 있었어요. 일반적인 경우와는 조금 달라서 당황스러운데… 여튼 나아지고 있어요…”

말은 그랬어도 목소리나, 떨리는 톤이나, 표정이나, 흔들리는 눈동자는 전혀 그렇지 않아 술루는 희미하게 웃었다. 다행히 머릿속이 쾅쾅 울려대는 건 점점 나아지고 있었다.

“이제 잠이 올거예요. 자둬요, 술루. 일어나면 훨씬 좋아져있을거예요.”

그 말을 끝으로 술루의 얇은 눈커풀이 힘없이 감겼다. 체콥은 그런 남자의 모습을 한참 심각한 얼굴로 들여다봤고, 결심한 듯 외투를 챙겨입기 시작했다.

 

 

두터운 벽 너머로 희미하게 들려오는 소리에 술루는 눈을 떴다. 남자 몇 명의 목소리였는데, 고함치는 듯한 소리가 간간히 들려왔다. 불길함에 자리에서 일어나 페이저를 든다. 녹슨 철문 바깥으로 쿵, 하는 소리가 들리고 비밀번호를 누르는지 낮은 비프음이 울렸다. 짧게 생각한다. 위원회는 나를 내놓으라고 했어. 체콥은 원하지 않았고. 둘 사이에 문제가 생길 가능성은 꽤 높았다. 술루는 페이저를 살상모드로 돌릴까 했지만 이내 생각을 접었다. 스턴만으로도 충분하다. 오전의 증상은 체콥의 말대로 거의 사라졌고, 컨디션도 나쁜 편은 아니었으니까. 바닥을 단단히 딛은 채 문을 노려보는데 문이 벌어지고 나타난 모습에 술루는 깜짝 놀랐다. 체콥의 왼팔은 붕대로 감긴 채 피에 젖어 있었다. 어깨에 총을 맨 남자가 청년을 부축한 채 들어와 침대에 눕힌다. 급히 달려간다. 다른 한 명의 군인이 술루를 보곤 미간을 희미하게 찌푸렸다.

“당신이 돌아와서 미친 짓을 그만하나 했더니 또 31구역에 다녀왔어요. 말 좀 잘 해주지 그래요?”

 

체콥은 앓다가 잠들었다. 남자는 저녁나절에나 깨어났고, 움직일만 했는지 몸을 일으켜 주사약을 꺼내 스스로의 팔에 찔러 넣었다.

“괜찮아?”  
“네. 견딜만 해요.”

허스키한 목소리로 대답한 청년은 시간을 확인했다. 저녁 7시 22분. 생각보다 오래 잠들어 있었다. 준비해야할게 많은데.

“당신 좀 어때요?”

그 와중에 자신의 안위를 걱정하는 것에 절로 한숨이 새어나왔다.

“괜찮아. 아무렇지도 않아.”

체콥은 미간을 찌푸렸고 머리를 쓸어올렸다.

“그거 약기운이예요. 피폭때문에 장기에 문제가 생겼어요. 하루이틀이야 견딜 수 있겠지만 시간 지나면 다시 아플거예요. 문제는 여기서 그걸 치료할 방법이 없다는 거죠. 굳이 있다면 군사시설 내의 병원 정도겠지만, 지금의 의료기술로도 방사능은 무리예요…”

말을 끝내곤 눈을 깜빡인다. 그는 술루의 발치를 보고 있었다. 

“위원회는 내일 당신을 조사하겠다고 하고, 당신은 죽어가고…”

잠시 침묵하던 그가 천천히 시선을 들었다.

“어제 우리가 만난 곳… 다시 돌풍이 불 예정이예요. 정확히는 내일 오전 08시 쯤. 아까 낮에 31구역의 기상 위성을 해킹했어요. 원격 접속이 안돼서 직접 다녀왔죠. 그 와중에 정부군을 만났구요. 여튼 다행히 살아돌아왔네요.”

체콥은 태연히 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그것에 분노가 치민다.

“거기 가면 죽는다고 한 건 너였어. 제정신이야?!”  
“이제 알았어요?”

체콥은 허탈한 표정으로 웃었다. 그는 고개를 느리게 저었고, 낮아진 저음으로 속삭였다.

“이제 알았냐구요.”

남자가 일어났다. 그는 테이블 곁에 서 있던 술루에게 성큼성큼 다가갔다. 양 팔을 붙든다. 얼굴을 바싹 접근시켰다. 그가 위협적으로 말을 이었다.

“맞아요. 나 제정신 아녜요. 계속, 당신에게 완전히 미쳐있었어요.”

속눈썹이 가라앉는다. 술루는 그가 뭘 보고 있는지 깨달았다. 하지만 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

“...술루.”

꽉 붙든 손끝이 떨리고 있다.

“당신을 원해… 용서해주지 않아도 좋다고 생각할 정도로.“

어떻게든 견디려는 듯 체콥의 손가락에 힘이 가득 들어갔다. 흔들리는 눈동자와, 목소리, 애타는 시선, 손바닥에서 건너오는 뜨거운 체온. 그 무엇도 거부할 수 없었다. 그러기엔 너무 간절하다. 자신은 그렇게 잔인하지 못했다. 이 곳에서 허락된 시간은 길어야 하루였다. 그렇다면, 그렇다면 괜찮을지 모른다. 술루는 조용히 그를 마주 바라봤고, 고개만 들어서 느리게 남자의 입술 자신을 겹쳤다.

떨리는 남자의 손이 술루의 팔을 붙들었고, 이내 셔츠를 벗겨내기 시작했다. 그는 스스로 자신의 벨트를 풀었고, 체콥의 겉옷과 니트를 빼냈다. 떨어지기가 무섭게 다시 입맞춘다. 순식간에 체온이 치솟았다. 숨을 헐떡이며 얇은 티셔츠를 벗은 남자가 술루의 손을 잡아 당겨 침대에 눕혔다. 거의 덮치듯 위로 올라온다. 혀를 뒤섞으며 하체를 부볐다. 목구멍에서부터 앓는 듯한 소리가 새어나온다. 술루는 허리를 들어 속옷을 벗기는 남자를 도왔고, 아무런 주저도 없이 다리를 벌렸다.

 

땀에 젖어 허덕인다. 그는 침대위에서 흔들리며 자신의 체력이 많이 떨어져있다는 걸 깨달았다. 허리 아래로부터 척추를 타고 올라오는 찌릿찌릿한 쾌감에 몸을 떨며 점점 정신이 페이드아웃하는 걸 느낀다. 그 와중 체콥의 가라앉은 목소리가 들렸다.

“술루… 어떻게든, 구해줄게요.”


	4. Chapter 4

지평선 너머 태양이 떠오르고 있다. 체콥은 팔을 붙들고 놓지 않던 남자가 갑자기 쓰러지자 놀라서 멈춰섰다. 고개를 돌리니 냉정한 눈으로 막 페이저를 내리는 술루가 있었다. 청년의 시선을 느꼈는지 눈을 맞춘 남자는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 바닥엔 자신이 상대하던 한 명 말고도 두 명의 군인이 더 쓰러져 있었다. 새삼 술루가 전술장교로 근무했다는 말이 떠올랐다.

“굉장한데요…”  
“별로 굉장까지는.”  
“저 사람들 군인이라구요.”

고개를 절레절레 저으며 체콥이 까만 바이크를 끌고 왔다.

“덕분에 시간이 단축되었네요. 어서 가요.”

 

 

  
모래만 남은 허허벌판을 바이크는 최고 속도로 질주했다. 술루는 체콥의 허리를 꼭 안은 채 뒤에서 소리쳤다.

“근처에서 내려줘! 나 혼자 갈테니까!”

청년은 대답하지 않았다. 술루가 체콥의 팔을 두드렸다.

“체콥!”  
“알아서 할테니 가만 있어요!”

잠깐 뒤편을 바라본다. 생각에 잠긴 녹색 눈동자는 술루의 얼굴을 짧게 응시하고 다시 전면을 향했다.

이내 두 사람은 처음 만났던 폐허 근처에 도착했다. 체콥은 무너진 건물 안쪽에 기계를 밀어넣었고, 장총 하나와 수류탄 몇 개를 챙기곤 술루를 인도했다.

“너 방호구 써야지. 피폭 당하면 어쩔건데.”  
“술루도 안 썼잖아요.”  
“난 바로 갈거니까.”  
“저도 잠깐 있을거예요.”

체콥은 몸을 숙여 움직이다 벽에 등을 기댄 채 작은 단말기를 두드렸다. 그리곤 주변을 확인한다.

“곧 군인들도 만날 것 같아요. 어제 여길 들쑤셔놔서… 빌어먹을.”

이를 꾹 문 청년이 시선을 든다.

“이것 하나만 확답해 줄래요? 당신이 그곳으로 돌아가면 살 수 있다고요.”

따가운 햇빛에 푸르게 빛나는 눈동자를 마주한다. 술루는 마지막까지 자신을 염려하는 남자의 마음에 부드럽게 미소지었다.

“그래. 그 곳으로 가면 괜찮을거야. 좋은 닥터가 있거든.”  
“...그래요.”

체콥은 고개를 끄덕였고, 총을 고쳐잡았다.

“그럼, 가요. 목적지는 앞으로 1.2km. 군인은 9시, 2시 방향. 거리 950m예요.”

 

 

  
두 사람은 목적지를 150m 앞에 두고 총격전에 휘말렸다. 예상보다 군인들이 많았다. 술루와 체콥은 열댓명을 쓰러트렸지만 아직도 많이 남은 전력에 진저리쳤다.

“젠장.”

엄폐물 뒤로 몸을 숨기며 술루가 이를 갈았다. 체콥은 실탄을 재장전하고 몸을 반쯤 숨긴 채 다시 사격했다. 잠깐 주변이 조용해진다. 동시에 청년이 술루의 팔을 붙들고 달리기 시작했다. 술루의 오른편에 선 남자는 그가 다칠까 팔로 몸을 반쯤 감싸고 있었다. 날카로운 총탄 소리가 사방에서 들려왔다. 두 사람은 무너진 벽까지 달렸다. 순간 눈 앞에 거대한 회오리 바람이 솟아 올랐다. 회색 먼지가 어지럽게 피어오르고 체콥은 벽 옆에 붙어 술루의 몸을 감쌌다. 조타수는 청년이 다칠까 불안해졌다. 그의 뒷편은 돌풍이었고, 앞은 낮은 엄폐물과 체콥이 그를 감싸듯 막고 있었다. 사격은 계속해서 이어졌다. 주변을 메꾸는 총탄 부딪히는 소리. 청년이 걱정되어 입을 여는데 끌어안겼다. 강하게 술루를 포옹한 채 체콥이 속삭였다.

“만나서… 너무 기뻤어요.”

바로 인근의 모래바닥에 총알이 박혔다. 술루가 남자를 끌어당겼다.

“위험해!”

몸을 떼어내, 술루를 바라보며 체콥이 희미하게 웃었다.

“난 살아도, 죽어도 상관없어요.”

녹색 눈동자가 얇은 눈커풀에 가려졌다 드러난다. 청년은 애절하게 그를 바라봤다.

“말해줘요 술루. 우린 그 곳에서 함께인거죠?”  
“체콥… 어서 돌아가. 여긴 너무 위험,”

기류를 등지고 선 술루의 손을 꽉 잡으며 체콥이 그의 말을 잘랐다.

“괜찮아요. 난 괜찮아요.”

바람이 너무 심해서 목소리가 잘 들리지 않았다. 주변에 울리는 총소리를 신경쓰는데 체콥의 팔이 술루를 꽉 당겨안았다.

“어차피 우린 다시 만날거잖아요?”

머리카락에 입술을 묻고, 귓가를 스치고.

“당신이 온 그곳에서. 그 시간에서.”

꽉 끌어안아 입술을 맞댔다.

“돌아가면”

물기어린 초록 눈동자가 술루의 까만 동공을 바라봤다.

“돌아가면 날 사랑해줄래요?”

흩날리는 머리. 청년은 아프게 미소지으며 술루의 몸을 떼어내고 그를 돌풍 안으로 밀어넣었다. 몸이 밀려 떠올랐다. 술루의 오른손을 꽉 잡고있는 체콥의 손이 들어올려진다. 힘주어 잡는 손. 그리고 손끝이, 천천히 느슨해지기 시작했다. 어째선지 술루는 그것에 숨이 막히는 듯한 통증을 느꼈다. 흔들리는 눈동자를 마주하며 술루는 회색 먼지속으로 잠겨갔다. 서서히 흐려지는 시야 너머 체콥의 가슴팍이 붉은 피로 젖어가고 있는 것이 보였다. 까만 눈이 크게 뜨인다. 청년은 어딘지 행복한 듯한 얼굴로 서서히 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 온 몸을 때리는 바람 속에서 그는 뺨을 타고 흐르는 눈물을 느꼈다. 마지막 밤을 떠올린다. 진심으로 바란다. 제발, 그 밤의 기억이 체콥에게 따뜻한 추억으로 남길. 당신이 사랑한 남자와의 기억으로 새겨지길. 괴로운 순간들을 견뎌온 작은 보상이 되었길.

남자의 체취와 피부의 단단함을 떠올리며 술루는 심연으로 빠져들었다.

 

  
“신호 잡혀써요!!”

급히 화면을 확인한 체콥이 통신기에 소리쳤다.

“쑬루! 쑬루는요!?”  
“무사해. 돌풍에 빨려 들어갔다가 바로 나왔어.”  
“미슷터 쑬루? 괜차나요? 체콥이예요.”

잠깐의 텀. 그리고 체콥은 술루의 허스키한 목소릴 들으며 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다.

-어. 어어… 젠장 여기 어디야. 나 지금 제대로 온 것 맞지?

전송실 모니터에 브릿지가 비춰졌다. 크루가 체콥에게 보고한다.

“함장님, 탐사팀이 내려간 행성에서 불규칙한 신호가 방출되고 있습니다. 컴퓨터의 계산에 의하면… 곧 붕괴될 것 같습니다.”

당황한 체콥이 급히 전송기를 두드리기 시작했다. 어떻게든 저들을 끌어 올려야 했다. 지표면에서 터져나오는 전자기폭풍을 피할수만 있다면. 아주 잠깐의 시간. 그러니까 적어도 약 5-6초 정도의 텀만 벌 수 있다면 저들을 빔업시킬 수 있을테다. 문제는 그 5-6초를 벌기가 어렵다는데 있었다.

전송장치는 제대로 작동하지 않았다. 체콥은 미친듯이 전자파의 파형함수를 집어넣어 그것을 무시하려고 했지만, 함교에서 들어온 소식이 그를 절망에 빠트렸다.

“함장님, 행성이 소멸하기 시작했습니다. 겨우 몇 분의 여유가 있는 것 같습니다.”

그 시간 탐사팀은 셔틀을 고치려 애쓰고 있었다. 돌과 금속들이 무너져 내리고 바람이 미친 듯 불었기 때문에 바깥보단 안 쪽이 그나마 나았다. 체콥의 통신이 들려온다.

-전송장치가 안됨미다. 행성의 자기장이 너무 강해요.  
“셔틀을 고쳐보려고 시도하는 중이야.”  
-영향을 바로 받아서 이륙이 불가능할거예요.

갑자기 저 편의 둔덕이 무너져 내렸다. 술루는 벌칸을 떠올렸다. 온전히 소멸해버린 지성이 가득했던 행성. 이 곳 역시 비슷한 절차를 밟고 있는 것이다. 그리고 이내 며칠 전 (이 곳 시간으론 오늘 아침 같지만) 자신이 했던 생각을 떠올렸다. 연애는 함장이 된 후에 해도 늦지 않는다. 아니었다. 자신은 시간을 낭비하고 있었다. 함장이 될 기회는 얼마든지 있을테지만, 체콥을 만나고, 그와 이야기를 나누고, 서로의 마음을 나눌 수 있는 기회는 지금 뿐이었다.

필사적으로 계기를 조정하며 술루는 지구에서 만났던 체콥의 목소리를 떠올렸다.

'말해줘요 술루. 우린 그 곳에서 함께인거죠?'

'돌아가면 날 사랑해줄래요?'

“체콥.”

술루는 몸을 낮춰 계기판 아래를 뜯고 비상 전원을 연결하게 위해 전선을 뜯었다.

-네, 미슷터 쑬루.  
“갑작스런 이야기라 미안한데,”

전선끼리 부딪힌다. 파바박, 하고 튀는 스파크.

“널 좋아하고 있었어. 지금도 그렇지만 말야.”

그리곤 쑥쓰럽다는 듯 웃는다.

“젠장, 이거 전원이 안 들어오네.“

시선을 올린다. 술루는 바닥에 누워있는 자신을 기막힌 얼굴로 내려다보는 커크를 마주했다.

“뭐예요 캡틴.”  
“… 술루, 그 폭풍 안에서 머리라도 다친거 아냐?”

조타수는 큰소리로 웃었고, 특유의 보기좋은 미소를 흘렸다.

“아뇨. 그런 건 아니고… 그냥 시간이 별로 없는 것 같아서요.”

몸을 털고 일어난다. 겨우 복구해둔 생명유지장치는 신호가 들어왔다 나갔다를 반복하고 있다. 이젠 정말 방법이 없는 것 같다.

체콥은 전송실에서 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 온갖 감정이 뱃속으로부터 치밀어 올라 정돈되지 않은 채 폐부를 찔러대고 목구멍 바깥으로 튀어나가려 했지만 지금은 그럴때가 아니었다. 어린 임시 함장은 입술을 꽉 깨물었고, 짧게 고민한 후 통신 버튼을 눌렀다.

-...함장님.  
“그래.”  
-방법이 하나 있는 것 가튼데요…

체콥은 잠시 고민하는 듯 뜸을 들였지만, 이내 가라앉은 목소릴 흘렸다.

-셔틀을 폭파시켜요.  
“뭐?!”  
-이온화 펄스를 최대치로 쪼정해주세요. 그리고 폭파시키면 짬시나마 EMP 비슷한 효과를 낼 거예요. 문제는 자기장이고, 자기장만 없앤다면 그 사이에 빔업이 가능할지도 몰라요.

그나마 마지막 쉘터고, 혹시라도 전원이 복구되면 그들이 이 곳을 벗어날 유일한 수단이었기 때문에 커크는 잠시 머뭇댔지만 이내 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래.”  
“하지만,”

다른 크루가 불안한 얼굴로 나섰다. 커크가 손을 든다.

“더 마땅한 방법도 없어. 여기 안에 있어도 똑같아.”

 

  
자폭장치를 켜두고 크루들은 근처의 바위산 쪽으로 피했다. 쉴새없이 지반이 흔들리고, 돌풍이 불어 다섯명은 서로를 꽉 붙들고 있었다. 엔터프라이즈에서 카운트다운이 들린다.

-5  
-4

순간 체콥의 목소리가 끼어들었다.

-술루,

-3  
-2

-어떻게든, 구해줄게요.

폭발음. 터져나오는 듯한 돌풍과 강한 바람. 열기. 술루는 힘껏 돌벽을 붙들고 얼굴을 가렸다. 최대한 이 곳에 그대로 서 있어야 했다.

‘어떻게든 구해줄게요.’

이를 악 문다.

‘돌아가면, 날 사랑해줄래요?’

체콥.

내가 뭔가 착각하고 있었던 것 같아.  
넌 내게 그런 부탁을 할 필요가 없었어.

눈시울이 뜨거워졌다.

난 원래 널 사랑하고 있었던 것 같거든.

그리고 눈을 떴을 때, 술루는 엉망진창이 된 채로 전송실에 서 있는 자신을 알아챘다. 들어올린 시선너머 눈물이 가득한 체콥이 서 있다. 술루는 조금 비틀대며 남자에게 다가갔다. 더러워진 손 끝이 보인다. 청년의 흰 뺨에 거뭇거뭇한 손가락이 얹어지고, 술루는 몸을 굽혀 체콥의 입술에 느리게 자신을 겹쳤다. 그리고 시야가 암전했다.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 중간의 이온화 펄스 어쩌고 저쩌고는 그냥 헛소리니까 넘어가주세요 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
> 2\. 처음에 머릿속에서 망상으로 떠올랐을땐 재밌었는데 왜... 왜때무네...


End file.
